Secrets and Lies
by lovepadfoot
Summary: Lily Evans had seemingly vanished hours before her seventh year graduation leading no one to see or hear from her again. Years later, she's found bloodied and unconscious next to an engaged James Potter's apartment. Now, Lily Evans must uncover the truth from the bed of lies his fiancée has laid out and sort out her feelings for the one man who never stopped believing in her. L/J
1. Tea Time with Remus Lupin

**Hey guys! It's me...again! So I had this sudden urge to write a multi-chapter story regarding James and Lily (Of course) and this is where my sudden urge has lead me.**

** I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: if I owned the harry potter world, would I be writing fanfiction about it? :P**

* * *

"Crucio!"

I felt the pain of a thousand glass splinters stabbing me all over. I felt my body wriggle and cringe with every blow. The blood was already staining my clothes.

"You bastard!" I heard someone scream. Suddenly the pain ended and I was lying there, unable to move.

"Lily! Lily Evans, you had better get up this instant!" I heard a familiar voice screech.

I felt someone pull me up to my feet, but my eyes were still dazed. Hazel Greenberg's— my closest friend— face was anxious. She shook my shoulders hard, bringing me back to the present.

"Lily, listen to me. They're coming. They're planning on taking over the heart of the Ministry soon, next month. You have to deliver this information to Moody, understand?" Her brown eyes were determined as she slapped me on the face.

"I understand." I piped breathlessly.

She nodded. "Good. And Lily, you were the greatest friend a girl could have asked for. And I'm sorry that you ended up here. And I just want you to know that you should be happy." She said her voice coming out so fast I barely caught up.

It was when she shoved my wand and an empty pop can in my hand that I knew what was happening. But it was too late. I saw a green flash and my friend's body fall limp before I vanished.

My body hit the hard pavement with a thud but I didn't move. Hazel was dead, gone and never coming back. With this thought I drifted out of consciousness, and succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Remus Lupin prided himself on his intelligence. He always knew what to do and when to do it. In other words, he was sensible. So why was it that when he saw one of his old school mate's limp, bloodied up body in the alleyway next to his apartment, everything sensible just flew it of his brain?

Everything was going as it should have been. Sirius Black and James Potter were his roommates and he had a stable job in a muggle bookshop. He woke up, made himself some tea and then was heading to work.

However, Remus Lupin wasn't an ordinary wizard. He was also a werewolf. So all his senses, including his sense of smell, were much better than that of an average wizard.

He smelled blood, and lots of it. He followed his nose to the alley right next to the apartment he shared with his best friends and froze at the sight of a woman. Her clothes were torn, her body full of cuts, bruises and blood.

Remus approaches the woman quickly, kneeling down and checking for a pulse. He froze when he caught a glimpse of her face. Lily Evans. Her pulse was present but faint however her breathing was ragged. She was in pain.

He held onto her arm and side-along apparated into their apartment. After depositing her onto his bed, he made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a bunch if vials and potions.

"Please work." Remus muttered as he began pouring the healing potions over her wounds. After he finished, he glanced at the woman in question. She had disappeared in seventh year. He still remembered James's sullen expressions that whole year. She was gone without a trace. No one knew where she went. There was a war brewing and the hate against muggleborns was slowly rising. Most people assumed she had been found and killed. Others assumed that she had run away in fear. Remus never believed a word. The Lily Evans he knew was pretty, strong and above all kind. She had helped him through some tough spots in school. Now she looked worn, broken and weak.

He washed the blood out of her hair with his wand, drying it in the process. He attempted to clean her clothes, but the blood was too thick so he gave up trying.

After what seemed like hours, he decided to go call into work and report his absence and probably make something to eat for his guest.

* * *

I smelled coffee and bed sheet softener, and immediately I knew something wasn't quite right. Abruptly, my eyes snapped open revealing a large, tidy room.

Moody's voice echoed in my head. "If you can't identify your surroundings, investigate cautiously. Then get the hell out of there. Remember CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

I slowly sat up, ignoring the vicious pain in doing so, and crept near the door. My wand was nowhere in sight. I grabbed the nearest thing I could lift, which happened to be a beater's bat. Whoever had found me was a wizard. I didn't know whether to be relieved or deeply concerned.

Holding the bat tightly in my hand, I heard footsteps and as the door opened, I swung the bat forward with all my strength.

The man ducked, dropping a tray full of food.

"Merlin, Lily! It's me, Remus Lupin!" I heard.

I barely heard what he was saying because I felt lightheaded, as I swayed on my feet.

Before I knew it, Remus was leading me back to the bed.

"Lily? Lily?! Are you alright?" I heard him ask.

In my mind I saw Hazel's limp body fall to the floor, I saw the green flash, and I could still feel the ache in my limbs from the torture curse. No I was not alright. I was far from it.

"I'm fine." I said, focusing more on my past friend's face.

He looked healthy, which was good considering his condition. His eyes were concerned, and I knew what it looked like. I must have been a wreck when he found me.

"Remus, where did you find me?" I asked curiously.

"The alleyway next to my apartment. You were pretty bloodied up." He explained.

"Thank you for taking care of me." I responded gratefully.

The portkey that Hazel gave me, she sent me here. Why? Why here of all places? I remember her telling me something important, but what was it? Something about the Ministry and Moody.

"Lily, what happened?" Remus interrupted my deep thinking.

My cool facade didn't fade. "I got into a bar fight. No big deal." I said offhandedly.

His eyes hardened meaning I probably wasn't so convincing. "I'm not blind Lily, someone tortured you."

"It got out of hand." I explained crossing my arms over my chest, but wincing as they stung.

"I need to get you to St Mungos." He said suddenly as if the thought had never even crossed his mind.

I panicked. "No, you can't!" Hazel was smart. She would have sent me to the Hospital if I was supposed to go there. Besides, that's just where they'd be looking for me.

"Lily, you're wounded pretty badly." He said frustrated.

I spoke softly. "You did a great job, Remus. I'm just a little sore. Besides, I'll be fine in a couple of days." I said my eyes pleading.

He examined me carefully, before he sighed. "OK, but you should eat something. You've lost a lot of blood."

He helped me up and led me towards the kitchen.

"Nice place." I commented as I sat on a stool behind the counter.

Remus smiled before pouring a mug of steaming tea and handing it to me. "Thank you. But it's not entirely mine. Sirius and James are my roommates." He said as pouring a second cup for himself.

I forced it down, because generally I didn't drink tea, but it helped. My body felt cold and frail. It felt nice to have something warm going down my throat. "You don't say? So the Marauders are still together are they?" I said with a hint of a grin.

He shrugged as he sat across from me. There were a few seconds of silence.

"Well, I should get going." I said casually, setting the full cup of tea down.

Remus's eyebrows furrowed. "Surely not. Look at you, you can barely even walk. We have a spare bedroom, how about you stay with us?" He said pushing the cup back towards me.

"I can't stay Remus. But thanks for the offer." I replied. I stood up to leave when I felt myself topple over, hitting the floor.

"Ouch."

"I'll go prepare the guest bedroom." Remus said as he helped me up and held my hands in both of his. "You can stay there as long as you like, but you're not leaving until those wounds are fully healed." He said firmly.

I sighed tiredly. "Remus, I don't have anything here. I need clothes, toiletries, and a shower." I argued.

"I'll tell Sirius to pick some stuff up." He replied readily.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you? You're still the Mother Hen of the group." I said rolling my eyes.

He chuckled as he pulled me along towards his room. "You're one to talk. You're still the stubborn child that I knew."

I smiled weakly, glad that he wasn't asking too many questions just yet. I sat down onto his bed and watched him turn towards his wardrobe. "Remus, I don't to be a burden. On any of you." I said quietly. He was looking through some of his clothes.

"I'm absolutely certain the guys won't mind. After all these years, they'll just be glad to see you." He said with a shrug. His eyes penetrated mine with a curious and slightly concerned gaze.

I stiffened. "If you're sure."

He nodded. "Here are some clothes. They're the smallest I have, and the shower is the door on your left." he explained still watching me with the same expression.

I smiled. "Thank you." Concern and tact kept Remus from asking me too many questions tight now but soon he will ask me what had happened to me all those years ago. I could see it in his expression, and he had every right to.

* * *

**Duh – duh –duhhhhhh! What had happened to Lily all those years ago? How will James and Sirius react when they see that Lily Evans was, in fact, alive? What will James and Sirius think about their new roommate? All will be answered in the next chapter!**

**Soooooo...to continue or not to continue? Honestly, I have a couple chapters already written up for this story. The response or lack thereof will tell me of I should post more. In other words, if you like it, then more chapters will go up faster than you can say 'quidditch' :D**

**Leave a review, darlings!**


	2. Someones in a Siriusly Bad Mood

**DISCLAIMER: Don`t own anything you recognize. **

* * *

After accepting a pepper-up potion from Remus, I washed the blood and grime out of my hair and off my body, scrubbing myself clean of any indication of Hazel's sacrifice. It was frustrating to no end on how stupid I could be at times. Hazel had risked her life to save mine, practically shoving the portkey into my hand and then blocking the path of the killing curses that came my way. And here I was, unable to remember the very reason she wanted me to live. And on top of all of that, I was in Remus, Sirius and J-J-Ja—_Potter's_ apartment when they had gone about their lives thinking I was dead!

I turned off the shower and put my head against the cool tile wall. My life was in ruins and I literally had nowhere to go. I had no information on what went on in the mansion and no real place to call home.

"Lily, did you want some hot chocolate?" Remus's voice drifted through the bathroom door.

I jumped at the sound of his voice. "I'm fine, Remus. Thank you." I called back. Towelling hastily,I looked towards the towel rack for the clothes Remus had lent me but instead finding nothing. I cursed under my breath. The clothes must've still been on Remus's bed.

With a deep sigh, I opened the door slightly, not seeing Remus in sight but hearing some tinkering in the kitchen. Sweet Remus, no doubt making the hot chocolate despite my refusal. I mulled over calling for him to get the clothes but banished the idea. He had already done enough, besides he wasn't my slave. I could get the clothes on my own; the room is only down the hall.

I gripped the towel tightly in my fist and pushed the door open tiptoeing down the hall. Suddenly as I reached Remus's room, the front door flung open violently.

"Moony! You better get your arse over here right now and help me!" A very familiar voice barked.

I let out a much undignified squeak. Remus's room was in direct view of the front door, therefore I was in direct view of Sirius's gaze. And he was staring right at me.

"Sodding son of Merlin!" He yelped. The large pink bags he was carrying hit the floor with a thud as he stared at me.

"What is it this time? Did you – oh!" Remus came into the room and no doubt saw the disbelief in Sirius's eyes.

"Lily Evans?" He said more to himself. Sirius looked just how I remembered him. His shaggy black hair fell graciously into his grey eyes. He had a strong build and looked completely bemused, looking from me to Remus.

"You and Evans eh? When? Where? And more importantly, how?!" He exclaimed.

Remus raised his hands in front of him. "Padfoot, it isn't what you think!" He said quickly.

"So you aren't shagging her?" Sirius asked skeptically, nodding to my barely clothed form.

"No!" Remus replied, looking scandalized.

Sirius looked over to me again. "Wow Evans, time hasn't done you justice." His eyes zeroed in on my barely clothed form. It was such a Sirius thing to do that I didn't feel violated in the least. It also helped that the towel was fairly large, sliding slightly past my knees.

I scowled at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "It's great to see you too, Padfoot." I said rolling my eyes.

He frowned and I could see him suddenly grow angry. "Wait a minute, where the bleeding hell did you go? Everyone thought you were dead!" He shouted.

I winced and Remus, sweet Remus, came to my rescue. "Padfoot, Lily has been through quite an ordeal and I think it's best if – "

Sirius grew red. "Ordeal! An ordeal!? _She's_ been through an ordeal?" He said glaring at Remus, his eyes fuming. "We looked for her for months on end, Moony! Months! And don't even get me started on everything that Prongs did to try and find her! And you're saying she's the one who has been through an ordeal!?" He said his eyes glaring at me accusingly.

There was a beat of silence in which no one uttered a sound. I matched his glare with one of my own, neither of us backing down.

As usual, Remus came to my rescue, again. "Why don't we let Lily finished getting dressed and then we'll all have a nice, civil chat, hm?" He said firmly, whilst nodding in the direction of his bedroom.

I nodded gratefully and slipped into his room to change.

* * *

After quickly donning Remus's overly large t-shirt and giving up on the pajama bottoms (they kept falling off), I slipped out of Remus's room and walked over to the couches in the sitting room. Sirius sat on the loveseat, still glaring at me bitterly.

"Take a seat, Lily." Remus said kindly.

I smiled and sat down next to Remus, graciously accepting the warm mug of hot chocolate.

"Why did you leave in seventh year, Lily?" Remus asked hesitantly.

I sighed. And gripped the mug tightly in both my hands, seeking comfort in its warmth. "I was...studying abroad." I explained. It was partly the truth. I was studying, and I did go abroad.

"I wasn't aware such opportunities existed." He stated casually.

Underneath the soft voice, I heard anger and disappointment. It had me wishing that he would just yell at me.

"They don't exist if you don't know where to look." I said looking him in the eyes evenly. I opened my mouth and the lie came easier than I expected it to. "I had met some of Slughorn's connections at his Slug Club meetings and they always spoke of internships and offered me one whenever I had wanted." I looked down into my mug. "They didn't give me a second thought when I took up their offers."

Finally, Sirius spoke up. "Why did you leave Hogwarts? It was our final year!" I could hear the frustration in his voice.

This time, nothing but the truth escaped my lips. "Because my parents had just been murdered and my friends were targets because they befriended a mudblood like me." I said quietly. Sirius opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "I know what you're going to say, Sirius. You're already considered 'blood traitors' and my absence wouldn't make the targets on your backs disappear. But honestly, you know as well as I do that being friends with me, personally, posed a much more serious threat!" I said angrily thinking of the day when my worst fears had been confirmed.

_It was the middle of seventh year and Sirius and I were just walking back from the kitchens. "And then Marlene just grabbed me and snogged me silly!" Sirius boasted. _

_I threw my head back and laughed. "Hah! Marlene McKinnon! I don't care how charming you are, Sirius, but Marlene wouldn't dare!"_

_We bantered over the impossibility of Marlene McKinnon even batting an eyelash at Sirius when we heard voices down the corridor._

_Sirius was all business in a second, casting a disillusionment charm over us, knowing full well that whoever was out this late in the corridors couldn't be up to any good. These were dark times, and Lily was just going on Heads rounds accompanied by Sirius due to James's protective nature. He was fellow Head alongside Lily but he was in the Hospital Wing due to a bad Quidditch injury. _

_"Shut it, Goyle! You know full well that we have strict orders not to harm anyone pureblood." I voice whispered furiously. _

_Sirius and I had crept closer, only to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle to be strutting down the Slytherin corridors. _

_"What about blood traitors Black and Potter, huh Lucius? There's Black disgracing the Black pureblood family name and Potter who is helplessly infatuated with that mudblood Evans!" I had gripped Sirius's arm tightly, before he could do anything stupid, silently willing him to stay in place. _

_"He's got a point there, Lucius. The Dark Lord warned us about strong mudbloods. He said they've got a certain hold on the wizarding world and anyone fraternizing with the enemy has to be eliminated. You know, made an example of!" Crabbe said with a wicked laugh. _

_Before Sirius and I could do anything the group had already muttered the password to their dormitories and rushed inside. _

The look on Sirius's face made me realize that he had remembered the same thing, for his face had hardened.

I gently placed my hand on his arm and was relieved when he didn't shrug me off. "I'm sorry I left without telling anyone, without saying anything. It was stupid, but would any of you have let me go?" I asked looking to Remus and Sirius.

Sirius spoke up first. "You're right." He said staring at me with a sad smile. "It_ was_ stupid, not to mention inconsiderate and irresponsible."

"I know and I'm so sorry for leaving the way I did." I said sincerely.

He seemed appeased. "Well judging by the state of Moony's bed, which nearly gave me a stroke with the amount of blood on it, I'd say you two met at a coffee shop?" He said casually.

I rolled my eyes. "That's a long story." I said standing up. My legs shook slightly at the sudden movement and I gripped the back of the couch for support.

Remus stood up concernedly. "You should reconsider going to St Mungos, Lily. The torture curses did a number on you." He said taking my hands and helping me walk towards the kitchen.

"Tortured!?" Sirius exclaimed.

I sighed and looked to Remus who nodded at me getting the message. "Lily got into a bar fight. The patrons and her didn't see eye to eye on something and things got out of hand when they realized what her blood status was." He recited bitterly.

"I see." Sirius said staring at me with an unquestionable gaze. I followed them to the guest bedroom where I noticed a bunch of pink bags covering every inch of the floor.

"Sirius Orion Black!?" I shouted.

He sat on the bed and looked up at me sheepishly. "Yes, darling?"

"What are these?" I asked, pointing to all the bags.

Sirius shrugged. "Clothes, toiletries and essential girl stuff." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

I hopped into the room, avoiding stepping on any of the bags and sunk down onto the bed next to him.

"Sirius, you really shouldn't have." I said tiredly rubbing my hand across my face. I could feel the peppering potion Remus gave me before my shower wear off and the pain was slowly returning.

"Well, when Remus said that asked if he could have a friend stay over, especially a friend of the opposite sex, and asked me to pick some stuff up for her, I couldn't refuse. It's Remus! The bloke hasn't been on a date in ages and he invited over a girl to stay a couple nights! Besides, you'll be staying for a while anyways." Sirius said with a fond smile. "The lady at the store gave me a weird look when I asked for a bunch of different sized—"

I cut him off. "This is far too much."

"I thought girls liked stuff like this." He said pulling a lacy night suit out of a bag.

My eyes widened. "Oh Merlin, you didn't!"

He grinned crookedly. "My taste is impeccable."

I smiled sarcastically. "Impeccable."

Sirius chuckled. "Not all of it is like this."

"It better not be. Or I'm making you wear it." I warned.

"Let's see you try."

Suddenly, a thought popped into my head. "Remus, where's my wand?" I asked quickly.

"I didn't mean that so literally." Sirius spoke up.

I laughed. "Not for that reason, I just haven't seen it." I said with a shrug.

"I thought you had it. I didn't see it anywhere" Remus interrupted.

Instantly, I felt panic bubble in my chest. Did I leave it in the mansion? No, I was sure I had it with me. Hazel shoved it in my hand before I was transported out of there. Hazel. Hazel was the reason I was alive. Suddenly, my wand didn't seem so important.

The two young men must have seen my fallen expression.

"Cheer up Lily." Sirius said lightly. "We'll get you a new wand."

I swallowed. "Uhm, excuse me for a bit. I just need some fresh air." I said, my voice wavering.

They looked worried. "I don't think that's—"

"I'll only be a second, Remus." I said tiredly.

Sirius gave his sweater, which I gratefully wrapped around my frame. I walked out of their apartment and down to the lobby.

After my parents died, I had been so angry. So, so, so angry. I was sitting in Dumbledore's office, as he explained what had happened. I didn't shed any tears. I didn't say anything. I never even noticed the man with the revolving eye in the corner watching me closely.

I went to my dormitory, thankful it was empty and I started packing. Dumbledore had said that I could leave school for a funeral. I didn't want to go though. Petunia had made it clear that I wasn't wanted. That was the day I decided that I was going to leave Hogwarts for good. My parents had just been murdered and my friends would have been next. I couldn't deal with their blood on my hands.

The next day I was on a train back home. As soon as I got to my tiny town, I saw the remains of my house. The Ministry excused it in the eyes of muggles as a house fire because it certainly looked like one. Fiendfire. My parents barely made it out alive and when they did, they were killed instantly. However, my house wasn't the only one to have been burnt down to ashes. The whole street was like that. Many had perished, including my parents.

I went inside what was left of the house and scavenged what I could find; a picture of our family, my Mom's cookbook, and my dad's favourite baseball cap. It was then that I wanted revenge. I booked a hotel and then clue after clue I looked for the Death Eaters that broke up my family. It took a couple of months and people from the Ministry came looking, but I fled.

Eventually, the Death Eaters responsible for the fires. We started duelling in the pub. That's when Mood, the man with the revolving eye, took a liking to me. He had watched me duel and intervened quickly, sending the death eaters to Azkaban, without as much as a trial. And he took me under his wing and eventually I became his apprentice. He taught me everything I needed to know to survive. He even took me back to Hogwarts for my NEWTs examinations, though of course no one knew that. I didn't lie when I said I was studying abroad. I went undercover in America, worked as a curse breaker in Mexico, studied the ancient Egyptian magic in Egypt. Moody took me everywhere. I was inducted into a squad known as the D.E.H or Death Eater Hunters. We caught many, and injured several more all around the world. But soon, Voldemort knew we were becoming a problem.

Hazel and I were investigating the Ministry at the time. Some ministry workers invited us over at their house and that was when we found out some crucial information. But we were caught and up against 5 Death Eaters. Hazel helped me escape, and told me the information, which I can't remember and now I was nowhere, again.

I made my way back to the alleyway, and my eyes zeroed in on my wand. I picked it up, twirling it in between my fingers, then sliding it into the messy bun that was my hair.

I stared at the spot that I had appeared. "Thank you Hazel. Thank you so much." I whispered before walking back to the apartment.

I felt drowsy and my limbs were aching as I climbed the stairs. I finally made it to the apartment, only to find Remus and Sirius eating pizza.

"Lily-Flower! Glad you're back. And look, you found your wand." He said with his mouth full.

My nose wrinkled and a half smile made its way to my face.

"Yep, it was in the alleyway." I said handing him his sweater.

"Keep it; I've got fifty others just like it." He said with a smirk.

I sat down and rested my head against the cool counter top.

"You don't look so good." Remus commented.

"Pepper-up potion is wearing off." I explained.

"Let's go to St Mungos." Remus said urgently.

I shook my head. "Can't, the people that put me like this will probably be searching for me there." I mumbled without thinking.

I could tell Remus and Sirius were about to start on their questioning so I quickly cut them off.

"When I'm feeling like my limbs aren't being eaten by a hippogriff, I'll fill you in on the details." I said my voice weak.

I heard some shuffling and clinking of bottles.

"You should sleep." Sirius stated pushing a slice of pizza in front of me.

I shook my head. "I don't want to. Sleeping just prolongs the pain, it doesn't make it better. If I face reality now, it won't hurt as much later." I said tiredly.

"You look dead on your feet." Sirius argued.

"I'm not going to sleep, Sirius." I said coolly.

"At least have some pizza." Sirius insisted.

My eyebrows furrowed, but I took a bite anyways just to appease them. After a couple of bites, I felt myself get really drowsy. My eyes started to close of my own accord and had trouble focusing on the conversation.

"You drugged me." I realized, my eyes closing of their own volition.

"It's for your own good, Lillers." Sirius said gripping my shoulders when I swayed unsteadily.

"Sirius..I'm...I'm... g-gonna.." And suddenly I blacked out.

* * *

**I know, I know. I said that i would include James`s reaction in this chapter. But I didn`t want so many interactions in one chapter. I thought it would feel kind of repetitive. So, you can look for some LilyxJames interactions in the next one, right at the beginning :P **

**Hit the button below that has the letters R.E.V.I.E.W to send me some feedback. It really motivates me to update more quickly! **


	3. A Pitcher of Water

**DISCLAIMER: Me, own the most successful book/movie franchise? Fat chance :P **

* * *

I awoke to the sound of womanly laughter and the smell of freshly laundered bed sheets. I opened my eyes slowly realizing that I was back in the guest room. _Sirius or Remus must have put me here after I passed out._ I thought sourly.

I crawled out of bed, ignoring the vicious pain in doing so, and pulled Sirius's sweater over my petit frame. It was then that I noticed something peculiar. My legs were still bare but bandages were wrapped around my ankles and on my right thigh. My wounds must have opened and the boys must have bandaged them again. I also noticed a cup of tea on the bedside table; no doubt a warming charm was placed on it. I felt a familiar pang of warmth in my chest at the sentiment but ignored it. Being around my friends was starting to make me lose control of my feelings and that was never a good sign. Moody has always taught us to remain indifferent in our profession. The reality was that if you let your feelings dictate your actions then the control is out of your hands. And a DEH who is not in control shouldn't be a DEH.

I took a moment to think about the state I was in. I was glad that my friends still cared for me, cared enough to make sure I had warm tea and fresh bandages. Not to mention, I was well rested. But Sirius had put a sleeping draught in my food. That was crossing the line. I thought angrily. Control be damned, I wouldn't let him escape unscathed.

With a huff, and again ignoring the brutal pain in my legs and forearms, I heard a male voice in the kitchen and without a second's delay I walked purposefully toward it.

"Sirius, I'm giving you three seconds to haul your—" The rest of the threat got stuck in my throat and inwardly cursed at my impulsive decision to start yelling.

Instead of Sirius Black's smug grin, was James Potter's flabbergasted expression.

Like Sirius, he hadn't changed much. His hair was still the jet black and messy atop his head and made him look charmingly dishevelled instead of a complete slob and I could see that his hand had automatically gone to his hair at my arrival. He still had a strong build and a tall physique, nearly a head taller than me. His hazel eyes had specks of green and looked back at me with complete and utter surprise, still framed by his glasses.

"I – uhm— you – you're not Sirius." I stuttered taking an automatic step back.

Upon hearing my voice he became dazed. "Lily? B-b—But you— you were – " He looked lost for words. Suddenly, he became angry and I knew what was coming before he even realized what he was doing. I pulled my wand out of my bun, my hair tumbling down my back, and put up a shield seconds before the spell hit.

"Expelliarmus!" I said, catching his wand before another spell could be fired.

I pointed my wand at his throat cornering him as his back hit the counter. "Think before you fire, Potter." I said heatedly, thinking about how if this duel had progressed it wouldn't take much to take me out.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp and I turned my head slightly to see a feminine figure coming out of the bathroom. My gaze shifted back to James in a second, still not trusting him to not try anything funny.

The woman got over her initial shock quickly. "What are you doing!? Black, Lupin, some insane woman –" Her voice drifted off as she went to look for help.

"Who is she, Potter?" I asked politely, still not removing my wand from his throat.

He didn't reply but his gaze hardened. "A better question is who are you?" He said coldly.

I sighed. "I'm exactly who you think I am." I muttered quietly.

He gazed at me loathingly and inched closer till we were a hair's breadth apart. "I don't believe you." He said venomously.

I felt my hand twitch, itching to just let out a tiny bit of my frustration at him. "You know what Potter?" I said taking a step closer until I was just inches from his face. His eyes probed my emerald green ones and I knew what he was seeing.

"Evans! What the devil are you doing?!" I heard Sirius say. I ignored him.

I didn't take my eyes off of Potter. "You win." I whispered. Both the wands in my hands clattered to the floor and I turned back to Sirius.

"You are in big trouble." I said irately thinking back to the potion fiasco. He had drugged a DEH and had gotten away with it! Moody would have put up a fit of he found out what that his best student had been drugged so easily. What kind of a super spy was I?

He smiled unabashedly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "If you want an apology, you're not going to get it." He said tauntingly.

"Will someone tell me what is going on here?!" A voice snapped. I turned my attention to the woman behind Sirius.

Automatically, I could tell that this woman came from a wealthy family. She just had that air about her. Her hair was pale blond and looked glossy and well-kept, as if she had spent hours making sure that not one strand fell out of place. Her robes looked to be based upon the muggle equivalent of a short denim skirt and silk blouse except that I knew was definitely not muggle based upon the fact that the material seemed to flow and fit her like a mold like all the top-line wizard clothing did. She was skinny (obviously) and her face was wrinkled in distaste as she glared at me. Her posture screamed pureblood. It was when I saw that expression, I realized who she was.

"Mona Purdue," I said dryly and not showing even a hint of surprise even though that was all I felt. It seemed that she had lost a lot of weight, at least seventy pounds.

Her glare didn't let up. "And who are you?" She asked snottily.

I suppressed a snort. Back at Hogwarts, Mona was in our year and she knew damn well who I was. She made it her sole duty to insult me every day. Her personality hadn't changed much. Even though she was helplessly overweight at Hogwarts, Mona never had self esteem issues. She always felt she was the most important person in the room.

"Lily Evans," I replied. This time she snorted.

She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly. "Lily Evans died a long time ago." She said as a matter of fact.

In my peripheral vision, I noticed Potter flinch.

"I'm pretty much alive, thank you." I said mimicking her tone.

She scowled. " Oh come on you lot! You can't believe her. No one has seen hide or hair of Lily since Hogwarts! For all we know she could be an imposter." She said pulling her wand out from her pocket.

I laughed as she pointed it in my direction. "Now what are you going to do to me with that?" I asked amusedly.

She smirked. "Send you to prison for impersonating a dead woman for starters." She said tightening her grip on her wand.

"Put that down, Purdue!" Sirius said intervening. He put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

I smiled before I ducked at the incoming spell and found myself clutching the back of Purdue's neck. Her eyes widened and within seconds she was on the floor, unconscious.

"What the bloody hell did you do!?" I heard Potter yell furiously. He was by her side in a flash, pushing me out of the way and checking Purdue's pulse.

I rolled my eyes. "She's alive Potter. She'll just be unconscious for a little while." I said hopping onto the kitchen island counter top.

"Wake her up this instant." He said icily.

I sized him up for a couple of seconds before hopping off the counter, albeit unsteadily, but confidently and striding into the kitchen. I picked up my wand and from the floor and stared at it before using it to put my hair back into a loose bun. I knocked her out without a wand; I was going to wake her up without one too. I opened a couple of cupboards searching for an item big enough.

"Are you looking for something in particular Lily?" Remus asked.

I answered in the negative and continued my search until I came upon a large pitcher.

My back turned to the group; I filled it to the brim with water and then walked out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing with that?" Potter asked his voice getting comically higher.

Before anyone could protest, I dumped the contents of the jug onto Mona without the slightest hesitation. She gasped awake sputtering water out of her mouth.

"You bitc—"

"Now, now! No need to resort to name calling Purdue. We all know that you deserved that, yeah?" Sirius said smiling widely at me.

I returned the smile with a wink. Potter caught my eye then. He stared at me solemnly yet disapprovingly.

"My clothes are sopping wet!" Mona whined. James responded immediately by helping her up and handing her a dozen paper towels.

"I want answers, Evans." James said suddenly.

"Answers?" I replied innocently. I knew I was being unfair but seeing Mona again opened some old wounds. And the fact that Potter seemed to be in a relationship with the woman who incessantly tortured me wasn't helping matters.

He looked angry. "I looked for you for months on end!"

"I didn't ask you to." I muttered.

He gaped at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I swallowed the guilt and looked towards the ground.

"James darling? Where are you off to? James?!" Mona called.

A couple seconds later, I heard the front door slam shut and Potter was nowhere in sight.

Mona shot a glare at me before grabbing her own coat and marching out the front door after Potter. There was a split silence in the kitchen.

"That went well." Sirius commented lightly.

I blew a scarlet strand of hair away from my face. This was becoming slightly repetitious. " Doesn't it always?" I asked tiredly.

He snorted before silence fell again. I sensed someone's gaze and caught Remus's eye.

"What?"

He looked towards the door, his expression grim. "You shouldn't have said that. It was wrong."

Another beat of silence. "He's dating Purdue?"

"No." Remus replied avoiding my gaze.

"Then what?" I asked confusedly dreading the answer.

It wasn't Remus who answered my question but Sirius.

"They're engaged."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed and PMed me about this story! Your interest means a lot to me! **

**I want to point out that this story is slightly AU. At this moment Moody isn't a part of the Order. The Order will be apart of this story eventually but Moody has no knowledge of it at this point. **

**In addition, some of you were wondering if Dumbledore knew about Lily's whereabouts for all those years and I'm just going to say this... Dumbledore is a wise man. ;) He'll come into this story much later though. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

**James is back and his anger is still as fresh as a daisy in the spring time! And Sirius gives a little bit of a history lesson on the infamous Mona Purdue...**


End file.
